memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Edward Jellico
Captain Edward Jellico was a 24th century Starfleet officer who served as the commanding officer of the Federation starship USS '' Cairo'' during the late 2360s. His voice authorization code as of stardate 46361 was "Jellico-alpha-three-one." Jellico attended Starfleet Academy with future [[USS Victory|USS Victory]] captain, Zimbata; they played on the Academy's rugby team together. Jellico later recalled that Zimbata was awful at the game, but that Jellico, himself, was worse. Jellico later began his career as a shuttle pilot on the Jovian Run in the Sol system. By the mid-2360s, Jellico had established a family for himself, having fathered at least one child, a son. :Jellico's Academy reference was during a conversation with Geordi La Forge that was unfortunately cut from the episode, and '''did not' appear in the final airing.'' In 2369, Jellico was given temporary command of the [[USS Enterprise-D|USS Enterprise-D]] by Vice Admiral Alynna Nechayev in order to replace Jean-Luc Picard for the time of his undercover mission on Celtris III. Sometime during the change in command, Commander Wil Riker did not carry out an order prompt enough to Captain Jellico's satisfaction. After Riker had left to carry out the order, Captain Jellico remarked to Captain Picard that he now knew why Riker was still a first officer. A clearly condescending and insulting remark when one considers that Riker was in command of the Enterprise when Picard was abducted by the Borg, and subsquently rescued his Captain and saved the Earth from being assimilated or destroyed. To Captain Picard's discredit, he failed to find fault with Jellico's obvious lapse of memory regarding Wil Riker's ability to command. During his assignment on the Enterprise, Jellico turned out to be a very stern and authoritarian officer, demanding a great deal of his crew, and not accepting anything less than the best. In particular, he preferred a certain formality on the bridge, and required Deanna Troi to wear a standard uniform. He also wished his ready room to be as spartan as possible, even requesting the removal of Livingston the fish. Though his manner of command is connected with high efficiency, Jellico's way of doing things quickly led to numerous confrontations with Enterprise's first officer, Commander William T. Riker. The friction between the two came to a head after a major disagreement on how to deal with Picard's abduction by the Cardassians on Celtris III, Jellico relieved Riker and instated Lieutenant Commander Data as his new XO. Despite requesting the assistance of La Forge for a mission requiring a skilled pilot, Jellico soon discovered that he needed Riker in order to carry out his plans. In an attempt to gain an upper hand against the Cardassians, Jellico intended to plant mines on the Cardassian ships hiding in the McAllister C-5 Nebula, forcing him to resolve his problems with Riker. After an open conversation, Riker accepted the mission, happy with his knowledge that Jellico still needed him. With the anti-matter mines in place, Jellico contacted the Cardassian fleet and demonstrated his potential ability to easily destroy it at will. From his position of strength, he demanded that the Cardassian fleet eject their primary phaser coils, withdraw to the nearest Cardassian starbase, and immediately release Capt. Picard, who was being held prisoner by the Cardassians. The Cardassians complied completely. After Picard finally returned from his Cardassian detention, Jellico handed the Enterprise back to him and resumed his command of the Cairo. While leaving the bridge he said the final words: "It's been an honor serving with you." (TNG: "Chain of Command, Part I and Part II") By 2374, Jellico had been succeeded as captain of the Cairo by Leslie Wong. (DS9: "In the Pale Moonlight") Background Jellico was played by Ronny Cox. In the non-canonical novel series Star Trek: New Frontier, written by Peter David and published by Pocket Books, Jellico later goes on to become an admiral, initially assigned to Starbase Deep Space 5 and later working in Starfleet Command. He also appears in the novel A Time to Heal by David Mack. de:Edward Jellico Jellico, Edward Jellico, Edward Jellico, Edward Jellico, Edward